


飞光飞光

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 这是一篇逗比欢乐的513！





	飞光飞光

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是一个伏笔喔 看到结局你就明白啦～

“你把我逼上绝路了。”莫德雷德拔出剑看着跪在地上的亚瑟，眼神冰冷。

不知从哪里来的力气，亚瑟猛地站起身。莫德雷德听见金属刺进身体的声音，他盯着亚瑟的眼睛，忽然露齿而笑。

亚瑟低头看了看自己的伤口，回头走了几步，腿一软，他用剑撑着地想重新站起来，却发现自己无法做到。他与莫德雷德一同倒在铅灰色的大地上，仿佛只是两个普通的士兵。天地间，寒风萧索。

“啊，终于切镜头了，”亚瑟和莫德雷德一起躺在地上哼哼，亚瑟努力换了个舒服的角度，“好疼，我觉得你这次是真捅肾了……每回到这个时候吧，其实我都特想问你，我到底逼你啥了。”“我也想问啊靠，”莫德雷德捂着肚子，“为啥我非得捅你啊？我这么年轻帅气，前途无量，好好当个骑士天天跟大家一起浪不好吗，为啥非要弑君啊？弑君也就算了，为啥自己也死了啊？”

“编剧制杖呗，”亚瑟撇了撇嘴，“而且你刚刚那个笑，咱俩脸还凑那么近，天啊，太瘆人了。”

“你别说，我倒觉得我在剧里的整个人物形象都因为这一个笑丰满起来了呢。”

“可拉倒吧你，你体型比小时候丰满了倒是真的，”亚瑟把压在身下的披风扯出来盖在身上，“诶？聊这半天了你咋还没死？”

“我以前都老老实实被捅完马上就死，后来我发现只要在梅林来找你那个镜头之前死了就行。”莫德雷德吐出一口血，“不过怎么说呢，不死也挺疼的。”

“喔，那你要暂时不死的话，帮我把这关过了呗。”亚瑟从锁子甲里掏出iPad。

“是人吗你还！让气都喘不顺了的人帮你打游戏……行吧，上战场都带着，就显你有iPad，”莫德雷德翻了个白眼，“等梅林来了跟他说一声，我也要个，要黑色的。”

“你自己跟他说嘛。”

“他来了我不就得死了啊。”

“也对吼，那之前你倒是早说啊……啊该死！”亚瑟咒骂一声，“没电了！”

“该！看梅林给你带了iPad以后把你得瑟的，”莫德雷德的语气充满嫌弃，“那我先死了啊，怪疼的，地上又冷，不跟你在这儿尬聊了，反正梅林马上也就来了。”

“是挺冷的。哎，你贴暖宝宝了没？等你死了让我撕下来贴会儿哈。”

“可别！我可不想死了以后被你摸来摸去！”莫德雷德用尽最后的力气把手伸进锁子甲，拽出几个暖宝宝扔给亚瑟，“有的被你捅漏了，凑合贴着吧，我先死了，108再见。”

“再见。”

 

梅林穿过狼藉的战场，看到亚瑟奄奄一息地靠在石头上，他的披风因为战斗而变得灰蒙蒙的，原本闪亮如阳光的金发也失去了光泽。梅林努力抱起亚瑟，他跨过莫德雷德，跨过无数士兵的尸体，穿过漫布着硝烟和血腥味儿的山谷，向远方走去。

“谁设计的这个公主抱啊！”镜头一过，梅林立马使了个漂浮咒，把亚瑟扔在上面。

“啊，舒服多了，”亚瑟像躺在吊床上一样，跟在梅林身边晃晃悠悠，“我还不想让你抱呢，你变成老头以后更干巴了，那小细胳膊硌得人生疼。对了，帮我把iPad充个电，这次死前我一定得把这关过了。”

“自己充去。”梅林没好气地把充电宝扔给亚瑟。

“哦对了，莫德雷德临死前让你给他带个iPad，要黑的。”

“肯定又是你在他面前显摆了！黑色iPad现在多难买你知道吗。”

“别生气嘛，好歹也是人家小莫的临终愿望，满足一下、满足一下。”感觉梅林语气不善，亚瑟赶紧把iPad连着充电宝搁一边，小心地赔笑。

“呵呵，像你们这种一天死八百次的人的临终愿望如果我都满足，101一开始我根本走不到卡梅洛特，直接就被背包里你们的‘临终愿望’压死在路上了。”说是这样说，梅林还是掏出黑莓手机记下了“iPad 黑”。

 

“咦，格温？”梅林听到亚瑟叫了一声，抬起头看到格温正骑马过来。

“嘿，梅林，亚瑟。”格温翻身下马，跟他俩并肩走着。

亚瑟奇怪地看着她：“你现在不是应该在宫里吗？那边有你的镜头啊？”

“没事儿，这次刷剧的肯定是个对剧情十分熟悉的N周目腐女，我的戏份出现前一秒她就直接精准跳过了，”格温十分心大地说，“正好趁你俩没镜头的时候过来。本来我还想叫上莫嘉娜，但她忙着埋莫德雷德呢，没时间。”

“可怜的莫嘉娜，莫德雷德那孩子，长大怎么就胖成那样了呢，让我埋他估计都费劲，”亚瑟摆弄着iPad，“你这是专程赶来见我最后一面吗？”

“美得你！我是来找梅林的，”格温冲梅林笑笑，“梅林，你的包里还装得下吗？”

梅林叹了口气：“这得看你要什么了。”

“啊，我们女孩子家都是有分寸的，不像某些人，居然能一次让你带床上四件套还有同款同色的5件大红棉服。”格温有意无意地瞥了亚瑟一眼。

“这都怪这剧的导演啊！那出镜的衣服脏得！私底下还不许我换件干净的啊！”

“那你完全可以要别的款啊！”

“我就喜欢红的！红色衬得我帅！”亚瑟捂着伤口哼哼唧唧，“话说，你到底要梅林给你带啥呀？”

“我要一块TF的四色眼影，20号。”

梅林摁着手机，一脸愁苦：“说实话，我最怕给你们女孩子带东西了，还不如给亚瑟带棉服。你说的这个应该只有一款吧？上次给莫嘉娜买那个什么阿玛尼口红，居然还分红管黑管！结果买回来不对，她简直都能把我吃了。”

“可怜的梅林，我真同情你。可是作为女孩子，我太理解莫嘉娜了。而且，那不是口红，是唇釉。”格温掏出iPhone看了看时间，“哎呀，不跟你们说了，我得赶紧回去了。”

“你不是说你的戏份都被跳过了吗？那你还急着回去干嘛？”梅林不解地看着她。

“回去拍给勾搭高汶的那个女的……我总也记不住她叫什么……判死刑的那场戏呀！‘你可以安心地去死了。’啊，感觉这句简直是我全剧最帅没有之一！还有最后的登基典礼，那个妆得化好几个钟头呢。”格温闪着星星眼骑上马，“再见啦，苦情二人组！”

 

格温走后，亚瑟捂住伤口一脸45º角仰望天空的忧伤：“真没见过自己老公快要死了还这么高兴的人，还登基典礼……我现在治她个大不敬还来得及吗。”

“得了吧，”梅林看到亚瑟吃瘪的表情就笑了，“反正你俩有名无实的，格温也就镜头前是你王后，其实人家跟莱昂早在一起了不是吗。”

“也不知道编剧是咋想的让我娶她……虽然她很聪明，但真不是我喜欢的型。啊……痛痛痛，”亚瑟抱着iPad缩成一团，“真想直接跳到我死那段，疼死了。”

“没办法，谁让剧里明确演出了昼夜交替呢，想跳过也不行呀。”梅林像安抚一条大狗狗一样摸了摸亚瑟的金毛。

“梅林！亚瑟！”一个苍老的声音传来，是盖乌斯。“啊盖乌斯！你终于来了！来，咱们赶快把有你的那段镜头演了。”亚瑟说。

 

“我也想赶紧演完。我这老胳膊老腿的，为了这一段，还得专门在这阴冷的森林里跑这么远来找你们，身上贴多少暖宝宝都缓不过来， 唉，”镜头终于过去，盖乌斯叹了口气，把一张清单塞给梅林，“我的孩子，帮我带这些书回来好吗？”

“盖乌斯，我也给你带个iPad回来吧，或者kindle？带个笔记本电脑也行啊。别让我带书了成吗，太沉了。”梅林瞄了一眼那张写满《人体解剖生理学》、《药用植物与生药学》之类的清单，简直一个头两个大。他已经预料到这些书绝对都是些大部头。

“字太小，看着费劲。”盖乌斯果断地摇了摇头 。

亚瑟正刷着最后一关，听到这话抬眼看了看梅林，果然他的脸立刻变得愁云惨雾。亚瑟不由得笑出了声，梅林狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“没关系，孩子。如果这次东西太多，你也可以下次带给我，我不着急看，单子你留着就行，”他揉了揉肩膀，“关节炎又犯了，我先回去了。”

“好的。”

 

“嘿 你是说要给我放一天的假吗？”梅林努力用轻松的语气和亚瑟说着话，好让他保持清醒。

亚瑟强撑着精神：“两天。”

梅林冲着他开心地笑笑：“太慷慨了。”

亚瑟终于撑不住了。他看着梅林那放大的笑脸在面前变得模糊，渐渐失去了意识。

梅林有些慌乱地拍着亚瑟的脸，摸到他颈动脉的跳动，虽然微弱但还算平稳，才放下心来。他的眼泪在眼眶里打转。“睡一会儿吧”他轻声说。

森林幽暗冰冷，寂静无声，唯有木柴在火中爆裂的清响。

 

“说好的两天假，从来没给放过。”梅林从包里掏出一瓶可乐咕咚咕咚灌进嗓子里。

亚瑟强撑着睡意在刷游戏：“我怎么没放你假了，你到未来去一次，我得等好久才能再在广场上碰见你背着包回来呢。”

“那不叫休假，亚瑟，那只是换了个时间空间采购。我都没在现代好好玩过。”梅林刻薄地说，“而且休假当然一定要在你面前，让你看着我想睡就睡想吃就吃想干嘛干嘛想去哪儿去哪儿，你干着急还使唤不了我，因为我在休假！这才是休假的意义所在。”

“说得好，梅林！”莫嘉娜突然从树后走出来。她凑到火边，把手放在火上烤着：“梅林，这次帮我带把蝴蝶回来吧，型号还要3300，之前那把用着挺顺手。我还在杂志上看到有个叫微技术的牌子，刀的样式够邪恶，我喜欢。随便哪一款，也来一把。”

“莫嘉娜，你今天看起来倒怪有精神的，”梅林哒哒地摁着手机，“以往你要么根本不来找我们，要么来了倒头就睡。”

“哦，这次我就光埋了小莫，帕西他自己把自己吊上去的，”莫嘉娜在梅林包里翻了翻，拿出一条宝路糖吃，“之前我让他这么干他从来不理我，虽然我可以用魔法，但要吊他那么大块头也很费劲啊！结果你猜怎么着？这次换了高汶一说，他麻溜就把自己吊上去了。那利索的，你是没看见。”莫嘉娜跟梅林交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

“然后你就恩将仇报把高汶给弄死了，还死挺惨。”亚瑟装出一副“我的姐啊你怎么就变成了这样的人儿”的痛心疾首的表情。

“一边玩儿你的游戏去！恩将仇报算什么，我这还在跟天一亮就要捅死我的人谈笑风生呢好吗？”莫嘉娜一副无所谓的样子，“不过话说，梅林啊，我一直有个问题，但是怕问了让你难过……”

“没事儿啊，你问。”

“就是……”莫嘉娜迟疑着，努力寻找温和的措辞，“你在送走亚瑟之后，是真的要再等……一千多年，等到现代的那个镜头之后，才能再回到101和我们相遇吗？”

“当然不是啦！”没等梅林开口，亚瑟就懒洋洋地说道。

“你怎么知道，那时候你早都在湖底挺尸了。”莫嘉娜不服气地说。

“因为作者一开始就强调了啊，这是一篇全员逗比向HE，”亚瑟边说着，手在iPad上却不停，“所以根本不可能是要等一千年的轮回这种设定啊，那样简直比这个剧的编剧还丧心病狂。”

“也是……不过亚瑟，我发现只要是一涉及到跟梅林有关的事儿，你这智商简直一路飙升啊。”

“亚瑟他纯粹就是看不得我歇着，”梅林用魔法把火烧得更旺了些，“可是莫嘉娜，你之前一直认为我要等一千多年才会回来，居然还忍心每次若无其事地让我给你带口红带小刀吗？”

“这个……”莫嘉娜无法直视梅林受伤的眼神（虽然知道他是装的），只好假装四处看风景，“我也是想让你一千多年里有个念想嘛，不要忘了我们呀，哈哈哈。”

“好的，你的这份情谊真是令人感动。作为回报，待会儿捅你的时候我会转一下剑柄。”梅林露出人畜无害的微笑。

“啊哈，我通关了！”亚瑟激动地把iPad塞到梅林手里，“这个游戏我终于通关了！”

“不好，天快亮了，”莫嘉娜突然跳起来，拍拍裙子上的土，“咱们得开始进入我被捅死那段了！马上回来，再见！”她把剩下的半包宝路糖扔给梅林，慌慌张张地跑掉了。

“亚瑟，咱们也该走了。”梅林把iPad放进包里，搀扶亚瑟上马。

“梅林，我想给你一个惊喜。”亚瑟坐在马上，声音微弱，仿佛刚刚游戏通关消耗了他所有的力气。

“好啊。希望是惊喜不是惊吓。”

“我也不确定这个惊喜你能不能收到……不过，我死了以后，你记得看一眼iPad 好吗？”亚瑟难得在镜头之外有这么认真的语气，梅林不由得也认真了起来，“好的，我会的，亚瑟。坐稳了，我们该走了。”

 

“啊，我们这次又没来得及看见龙飞走！”帕西瓦尔和莱昂站在梅林身边，看着载着亚瑟的小船驶向湖中心，懊恼地说。

“下次我放龙走的时候，你们可以躲起来看啊，”梅林拍拍帕西瓦尔的肩膀，“不瞒你说，虽然已经经历了那么多次这一段，我还是觉得有点伤感。”

“不是吧梅林，亚瑟平时那样欺负你，看他死那么多次你该高兴啊。”帕西瓦尔从兜里掏出瓜子开始磕。

“不是啦，我是心疼看剧的观众。你想想，一个看上去是喜剧的剧里的主角，说死就死了，观众得多伤心啊。”说是这么说，梅林的眼睛却始终没离开小船。

“……也是，这么一说是挺虐的，”莱昂心不在焉地附和着，“梅林，亚瑟的iPad让我玩儿会儿呗。”

“给。”

“咦？这个游戏他通关了啊？好厉害！我帮他玩过两关，感觉很难啊，”莱昂看着iPad屏幕惊呼，“话说，他最近好痴迷这个游戏，着了魔一样，只要醒着都在刷。”

“这么一说，亚瑟还专门让我在他死之后看一眼他的iPad，该不会就是想炫耀一下游戏成绩吧？”梅林狐疑地说。他想起亚瑟那难得认真的语气，不应该呀，一定不只是这样。

“这上面还滚动着游戏公告呢，‘最早通关的前100名玩家，将有机会获得与神秘博士见面的机会’。神秘博士？就是那个神秘博士吗？”莱昂瞪大了眼睛。

“可是……即使能见面，应该也只是和演员吧？神秘博士又不是真实的。”帕西瓦尔挠挠头。

“可我们也不是真实的。”梅林糊涂了，亚瑟说的惊喜，难道就是这个吗？

 

“呼嗞～呼嗞～”离他们不远的地方突然发出了奇怪的声响，像是一种有规律的，风呼啸而过的声音。之后，草地上凭空出现了一个蓝盒子。一个又高又瘦，大眼睛的年轻人和一个金发的女孩子走了出来。

“嘿！我叫Rose 你们这里是有人游戏通关了吗？”女孩子的声音轻柔快活，“在游戏里，有个自称“阿尔比恩最强王者亚瑟王”的人给博士留言说，他的朋友要把在未来买的东西带回来很辛苦，希望我们可以帮他一把。啊，真是贴心！这个昵称看着很眼熟，我猜应该是你们梅林这边的吧？”

“应该……是吧。”梅林扶额。亚瑟在游戏里给自己起这名字真心……太中二了！（虽然也是事实）简直不想承认认识这个人……

“那就不要磨磨蹭蹭啦，你们仨！快进来！”年轻人显然是个急脾气 不停地在转着手上的一个形状奇怪的小棍子

“我们俩……也可以吗？”帕西瓦尔和莱昂不大敢相信地问道。

“当然，里面比外面大的多！”年轻人似乎答非所问地来了一句，他突然盯向梅林，“我总觉得在哪里见过你……不管了，大家都进来了吧？”他欢呼一声，拉起操纵杆，“站稳啦，各位！我们出发咯！”

**Author's Note:**

> 设定就是大家都知道自己是虚拟的角色 然后不断在循环 不要太计较细节啦 时间线啊什么的（多想就会虐喔） 不过有一个问题我可以解释！梅林买东西的钱哪儿来的？朋友 知道刮刮乐吗？  
> 最后博士说的见过梅林 指的是科林出演DW那次啦～


End file.
